


I walk alone

by kneelbeforethegodofmischief



Series: Poetry by a Norse God [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Solitude, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneelbeforethegodofmischief/pseuds/kneelbeforethegodofmischief





	I walk alone

I walk alone this narrow path,  
There is no place for two, my friend.  
Eternal anguish’s worse than death,  
There’s no escape, no stop, no end.

You shall not try to follow me,  
For my path has no return.  
You won’t reach me, you won’t save me,  
I shall freeze and I shall burn.

It would be vain to threaten me,  
I’ve made my choice, I will not yield.  
You won’t stop me, you won’t harm me,  
Nor the blade of steel you wield.

I am cunning, I am bold,  
I am a king without a throne.  
The path I chose is dark and cold.  
I am Loki. I’m alone.


End file.
